


Trying only goes so far.

by Destiel_angels_bby



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkuRoku Day, AoKise Day, AoKise Week, Bottom Kuroko Tetsuya, Kurokosexual, M/M, Mentioned Generation of Miracles, Overprotective Generation of Miracles, Protective Generation of Miracles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_angels_bby/pseuds/Destiel_angels_bby
Summary: "You have exceptional talent. Though trying will only do you so much, you should give up now, Kise."These were the words Aomine had regretted from the second they left his mouth, too proud to take back the words, he let them linger in the air.Aomine was conflicted, because for once the tears pooling out of the blonde's eyes were real, falling out line an overflowing sea. Not the usual crocodile tears. The tension filling the room as thick as the fog outside."Kise, I--" Aomine's words were cut short that day, Kise's usual whiny voice, now slow and strangely calm; despite the tears flowing down his cheeks, interrupting him."You've made yourself clear."Since that day, though it had merely been a week. Aomine's thoughts had been occupied and he would wrack his brains in search of a way toll gain Kise's forgiveness, because though he often made short snide remarks, for some reason. This had hurt Kise more that the insults he would throw at others. Aomine was hurt too.Why was he hurt?





	Trying only goes so far.

Hi! A chapter will be posted shortly.


End file.
